El No Name
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Un chico sin nombre llega a un nuevo mundo sin nombre y sin recordar parte de su pasado llega a Little Garden ¿Como sera su vida una vez llegue ahí? y ¿Que es lo que le espera? quizás encuentre las repuestas que busca o habrá algo mas detrás de todo lo que le esta pasando.


Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela,manga o anime, todo eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Los poderes y armas de No Name pertenece a los creadores de sus respectivas franquicias así como la música Mas cerca Dios de Ti pertenece a sus respectivo ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.

* * *

"¡¿COMO NARICES HE LLEGADO A ESTO?!" Un chico con una camisa negra mostrada parcialmente en la zona del pecho tenía el logo en que ponía dMp debajo en un recuadro blanco debajo de las siglas el significado de sus iniciales _"Demon Making Plant"_ su rostro estaba cubierto por capucha roja perteneciente a una chaqueta de cuero negro un diseño tribal rojo en la parte posterior. En su parte inferior del cuerpo lleva los pantalones vaqueros azules lisos unas zapatillas de baloncesto negras con suela roja y bordes blancos debajo de uno rojo. Sus ojos eran azules apagado su pelo estaba cubierto por la capucha haciéndolo imposible de ver.

 _[¡MIRA QUE TE LO DIJE NO COJAS CARTAS SIN SABER DE QUIEN SON!_ ] Oía en su mente una voz que solo él podía oír y que lo tachaba de loco.

"¡PERO SI FUISTE TU QUIEN DIJO QUE LA ABRIERA!" Dijo el gritando mientras sentía las corriente de aire mientras caía hacia abajo empujado por la gravedad. Recordando como recibió una extraña carta que lo trajo hasta allí.

[ _¡¿Y TU PARA QUE ME HACES CASO?!_ ] Le contesto su voz mientras le recordaba que no era culpa suya a fin de cuentas el no podía abrirla ya que solo era una voz en su cabeza

"¡ESPERA QUE AHORA ES CULPA MÍA!" El seguía con su discusión mientras caía más y más rápido.

 _[¡TU FUISTE EL QUE LA ABRIO!]_ Le chillo su voz de nuevo.

"¡RÁPIDO QUIEN ERA CUANDO ME FUI A DORMIR AYER!" Dijo el refiriéndose a su habilidad inusual y que le hacía capaz de realizar hazañas sorprendentes y quizás le ayudara a sobrevivir.

 _[¿Por qué estamos gritando?]_ Ya la voz más calmada le pregunto el motivo de su grito continuo.

"O no lo sé ¡QUIZAS POR QUE NOS VAMOS A MATAR ENCUANTO LLEGUEMOS AL SUELO!" Chillo desesperado mientras estaba cada vez más cerca del suelo mientras caía pudo observar que estaban en un bosque que se extendía y mostraba un muro.

 _[Espera ya me acuerdo eras Dante.]_ Dijo la voz de su cabeza recordándole quien era antes de que empezara todo esto.

"¿CUÁL DE LOS 3?" Le pregunto mientras seguía cayendo.

 _[Creo que el….ya me acuerdo eras el…]_ Su voz pensaba sin saber que decir finalmente término su recorrido mientras cayendo al lago en plancha.

-Splash-

 _[El de Devil May Cry 3.]_ Dijo finalmente pero demasiado tarde.

"grrububbubb." Dijo el tratando de hablar mientras mantenía boca bajo en el agua después de su caída planchada. Y comenzó a hundirse

 _[De nada.]_

Finalmente reacciono y nado moviendo los brazos hasta finalmente llego a la orilla y salió del agua.

[ _Bien, ¿estás entero?_ ] Le pregunto la voz de su cabeza mientras se sentaba y se levantaba y estiraba el cuello y se encogía de hombros repetidas veces y finalmente su voz de la cabeza le saco de sus pensamientos.

"A ver recuento brazos." Dijo él para sí mismo era normal que hablara solo casi toda su vida estaba solo y tenía esa manía de hablar en alto para sí mismo. Y comenzaba a tocar el lado opuesto de cada brazo y bajaba hombros, músculos, codos, antebrazos y finalmente manos.

"Piernas." Se toco los pies y fue subiendo tocando con ambas manos tocaba pie brazos e iba subiendo se toco las rodillas los gemelos los mulos y finamente llego a la cintura

"Cabeza." Se toco la cabeza múltiples veces de arriba abajo no importaba si tuviera herida el factor regenerativo de Dante le permitía sobrevivir a heridas fatales pero no estaba nada de mas prevenir por si acaso.

 _[¿Y la inferior?]_ Dijo la voz superior de su cabeza.

"Cállate." Dijo el enfadado mientras miraba su ropa completamente empapada también se saco una libreta de bolsillo totalmente empapada.

"Mierda y la libreta." Dijo él mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y suspiraba empapado _[Lo siento colega habrá que empezarla de cero]_

"Era la única pista que tengo para saber… quién soy." Le respondió a la voz de su cabeza _[Que importa puedes ser mas de 30 personas y con poderes alucinantes no veo donde está en problema.]_ "Pero yo quiero ser yo." _[Bueno pero ahora eres Dante eres mitad humano mitad demonio y tienes más 4 de cuatro estilos y dos pistolas chulísimas]_ En realidad el chico se rio ante el comentario de la voz de su cabeza.

"Así que Dante de Devil May Cry 3 bien." A continuación a su alrededor aparecieron de forma trasparente varias armas habían la silueta de dos pistolas dos cimitarras gemelas además d unos guanteletes y una guadaña el chico cogió convoco a las dos cimitarras una era de color azul y la otra de color rojo anaranjado las hojas unidas por segmentos Los extremos de ambos son ligeramente irregulares terminando y los pomos eran dos cabezas redondas. Lo sorprendente fue que una hablo al chico.

"Jefe cuanto tiempo." Dijo la cabeza azul empanzando a hablar mientras miraba a su dueño.

"Hacía mucho que no nos convocaba." La otra también hablo.

A continuación el chico clavo a la roja en el suelo mientras se quito el hizo que se viera su camisa negra y su cabello que era negro liso corto y caía por todas las direcciones y lo llevaba despeinado Lo colgó de un árbol y hizo girar a su espada azul para secar las mas rápido tras hacerlo clavo a la roja en suelo y se sentó en frente.

"Agni calienta un poco." Dijo él, mientras la espada empezó a brillar y formar una llama en su hoja momento que aprovecho el chico para calentarse.

"Tanto tiempo y solo nos convocas para hacer de secadora y estufa, que bajo hemos caído no es así Rudra." Agni se quejaba del trato de su maestro a su hermano.

 _[Bueno ¿y dónde estamos?]_ Pregunto a la voz de su cabeza mientras él se calentaba bajo el fuego de Agni.

"No lo sé."

"Estamos en un bosque." Dijo Rudra que ahora descansaba acostada en el suelo al do de su amo.

"A la orilla de un lago." Comento Agni.

"Muy graciosos." Dijo el chico mientras terminaba de secarse junto al calor emitido por la espada.

 _[Quizás estamos en el país de la maravillas solo recuerda no persigas al conejo blanco o acabaremos en un juego de croquet con una reina de corazones o tomando el té con un sombrero tan loco como nosotros]_

"El tenerte en mi cabeza hace que me plante seriamente los pros y los contras de una lobotomía cerebral."

 _[¿Y qué? cogerás una cuchara y te sacaras el cerebro como esa vez no funciono y no funcionara ahora]_

"No soy responsable de lo que hago cuando adquiero las habilidades de Deadpool es un completo imbécil."

 _[Sois la misma persona]_ Dijo su voz de la cabeza alegando que cuando se convertía en Deadpool su personalidad lo dominaba.

"Jefe se acerca gente." Dijo Agni que noto la presencia de gente saliendo del bosque.

El se levanto y cogía sus ropas y se las puso e hizo desaparecer a Agni y Rudra. Vio acercarse a un grupo de personas eran cuatro la que caminaba al frente era una chica de pelo azul claro con dos orejas de conejo tenía los ojos rojos y llevaba un traje azul marino, rojo y blanco con volantes una minifalda con ligas unidas a sus medias negras y tacones rojos y unas pulseras blancas que combinaban con el traje.

[ _Misterio resuelto estamos en la dimensión del hentai_ ] Dijo la voz de su cabeza tras ver a la chica conejo que se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Quiénes serán?" Mientras detrás de ella salieron del bosque tres personajes.

Eran dos chicas y un chico la de la izquierda era una chica de ojos azules y largo cabello castaño con flequillo y trenzas largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura como complemento llevaba dos grandes lazos rojos llevaba un vestido rojo con lazos rojos y cintas.

"Creéis que nos será útil. Ni siquiera se percato de nuestra presencia." Dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia a él.

En el centro era un chico con pelo rubio claro liso que caía en todas las direcciones y sus ojos eran morados llevaba unos auriculares blancos llevaba un uniforme escolar azul oscuro desabrochado que rebelaba su camiseta amarilla, tenía unos pantalones a juego con el uniforme y un par de zapatillas.

"Eso lo comprobaré en unos tres minutos cinco como máximo." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano.

La tercera tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo corto marrón claro. Ella llevaba un abrigo sin mangas blanco con borde del centro azul claro una camisa blanca que ocultaba un collar que solo se muestran las cuerdas también lleva pantalones cortos naranjas levaba unas medias negras y unas botas marrones, y un gato calicó en su brazos.

"Miau."

"Si a mí me pareció que había más gente." Dijo ella hablando para su gato más que para los demás.

De repente la chica con orejas de conejo se paro y se puso delante del resto.

"Esperen, esperen, no pueden llegar y desafiarle a un _Gift Game_ o iniciar un enfrentamiento de repente no veis que acaba de llegar a lo que necesita es comprender donde está."

Los tres reflexionaron sobre la situación.

"Vale es lo justo le explicas la situación. Y si es capaz de entretenerme lo bastante le invitamos a unirse." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba.

"Espera…ni siquiera le conoces no puedes llegar y empezar una pelea con él." Dijo ella tratando de impedir un posible enfrentamiento y más que nada le preocupaba la seguridad del chico más que la de su compañero.

"No hace falta ser tan incivilizados. Le ordenare hacer algo humillante y así lo chantajearemos." Dijo la joven del vestido rojo mientras avanzaban.

"Me vale." Dijo el chico pensando que a si se divertiría seguro.

"¿Pero es que no saben lo que es la empatía?" Dijo la chica conejo llorando mientras lo veía llegar hasta el chico y el grupo ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que finalmente la chica conejo dio un paso adelante y hablo con el chico.

"Hola." Dijo la chica conejo mientras sus orejas se movían.

El chico evaluaba a las personas que tenía delante de él.

"¿Tu llegaste caído del cielo verdad?" Le pregunto ella con un dedo levantado habían salido de la comunidad para hacer unos recados cuando los chicos que la acompañaban decidieron dar un paseo se encontraron y lo vieron caer del cielo, entonces decidieron venir a ver quién era por curiosidad.

"Si." Dijo el totalmente inexpresivo.

"Soy Kurousagi." Ella se presento a sí misma.

 _[Oh genial ya apareció el conejo y la del vestido rojo tiene que ser la Reina de Corazones, la del gato es Alicia el gato es El Gato de Cheshirey el rubio es….no puede ser el sombrerero no tiene sombrero así que debe ser el carpintero que ayudo a la morsa a comerse las otras]_

"¡Deja ya lo de Alicia!" Le dijo él a su voz interior en tono grave.

"¿Disculpa con quien estás hablando?" Le pregunto Kurousagi al chico.

"Con una voz en mi cabeza que solo yo puedo oír." Dijo el sorprendentemente Kurouasagi no se sorprendió ni reacciono extraño más bien le parecía la cosa más normal del mundo.

"¿Y qué te dice?" Le pregunto el chico rubio que finalmente entro en la conversación estando aburrido.

"Que mate a gente." Respondió el con total desinterés.

 _[Si la sangre hace crecer la hierba a sí que mata mata mata]_

Entonces Kurousagi salió corriendo y se escondió detrás del trío. Aterrorizada "Está loco."

"Yo completamente." Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y levantando los brazos.

"Bien te explicare donde estas." Dijo ella detrás de los niños donde se escondía. Todos dieron al unisonó un paso hacia detrás dejándola al descubierto quedando frente al chico que ahora le daba miedo tras recuperarse del shock finalmente recupero la compostura.

"Se bienvenido al Little Garden." Dijo ella abriendo los brazos. Haciendo al chico parpadear varias veces mientras se preguntaba si no podía habérselo dicho sin esa estúpida pose.

"Aquí tienes la oportunidad de participar en los _Gift Game_. Vera los Gift Games…."

"Todo eso está muy bien pero yo lo que quiero saber es ¿quién me trajo aquí y por qué?" Pregunto el interrumpiendo la explicación de la chica de orejas de conejo.

"Ella fue la que te trajo." Dijo el chico de pelo rubio señalando a Kurousagi."Al igual que nosotros te mando una carta y al abrirla apareciste en una caída libre y caíste en ese lago." Dijo Izayoi señalando al lago donde el mismo habia caído al llegar a Little Garden

"Así que eres tú la responsable de que casi me mate." Revelo el chico lo que parecía lo más obvio.

"Si exacto Kurousagi es la que casi te ma….¡NO!" Dijo ella tras haber sido arrastrada a esa situación.[ _Acaba de referirse así misma en tercera persona_ ]

"¿Pero ahora que lo dices yo no he convocado a nadie?" Dijo Kurousagi ella desde los niños problemáticos no había mandado una invitación a nadie.

"¿Eh?" Esa declaración sorprendió al resto ya que si no había sido Kurousagi sentían curiosidad por saber quien había traído al chico.

"Interesante." Dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa cuando la situación por fin se había vuelto de nuevo entretenida.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunto la chica del vestido rojo al grupo.

"Usar tus poderes para obligarle a hacer un _Gift Game_ y ver cuáles son sus habilidades." Dijo el chico rubio pensando en que si lo habían llamado aquí fura quien fuera debía de tener una habilidad interesante.

La chica de pelo castaño corto no dijo nada se quedo mirando una mariposa que volaba por ahí.

"Sabéis que puedo oíros verdad." Dijo el chico como hablaban de obligarle a hacer algo aun cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada.

" _Estos tipos son muy extraños la chica de pelo largo por las pintas así debe ser una princesa o algo por el estilo pero lo que dijo de obligarme. La actitud del rubiales parece decir que puede con todo y la chica de pelo corto parece tranquila demasiado tranquila y la chica playboy eh….tiene orejas de conejo."_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras evaluaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

 _[A demás de delantera]_ Dijo la voz de su cabeza.

" _Cállate."_ Le dijo para adentro queriendo no tener que oír algo que no fuera como salir de ahí.

 _[Bueno tienes los poderes y Habilidades de esta versión de Dante y has practicado mucho con ella así que no debería de tener problemas]_

" _Pero si me viera obligado a cambiar de personaje estaría vulnerable además ellos tienen la ventaja de ser cuatro además no tengo experiencia en eso que ellos llaman Gift Games o como se llamen."_

 _[Si le hubiera dejado terminar sabríamos lo que son]_ El chico gruño como la voz de su cabeza había dado en el clavo.

"¿Esto puedo haceros una pregunta?" Quería preguntar al grupo como habían hecho desde que llegaron aquí ya que si llegaron igual que él pues al menos podría ayudarle.

"Yo soy Izayoi Sakamaki." Se presento el chico.

"Asuka Kudou." La chica del vestido ojo se presento a si misma

"Yo Kasukabe." Dijo la chica de pelo castaño que todavía tenía al gato en sus brazos.

"Eh..¿No era eso lo que iba a preguntar?" Dijo el chico.

"Soy perverso rudo salvaje y hedonista un caso perdido de hombre que posee esas tres cualidades." Izayoi hablaba mientras con los dedos empezaba a enumerar sus características. El chico espero a que terminara para poder preguntar por fin.

"¿A ver si lo entendido vosotros llegasteis igual que yo convocados por la playboy?" Los tres asintieron.

"¿Play…boy?" Pregunto Kurousagi no estaba asociada con ese término, Izayoi se le acerco y empezó a susurrarle al oído.

"Pervertido." Le chillo mientras sacaba un abanico de papel pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él Izayoi le tiro de las orejas conteniéndola de golpear al chico.

"¿Pero a mi ella no me trajo?" Kurousagi asintió tras haberse calmado después de varios días junto a los niños problemáticos como los llamaba ella había llegado tal nivel de estrés que saltaba a la mínima por otra parte la personalidad pervertida de Izayoi instintivamente le hacía sacar un abanico para usarlo como corrector.

"¿Y habéis venido aquí porque estabais aburridos y me visteis caer del cielo y queráis ver si era interesante?"Los tres volvieron a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Y estas decepcionados porque no lo parezco en absoluto?" Los tres asintieron una vez más.

"¿Y ahora me obligareis a aceptar un _Gift Game_ donde queréis ver cuáles son mis habilidades y si veis que son útiles y pierdo me veré obligado a acatar cualquier orden que me deis? por absurda, horrible o humillante que sea."

"Básicamente." Dijo Izayoi con su sonrisa arrogante.

"Y si me niego me obligareis aunque yo no quiera." Dijo el chico todavía sin nombre

"Correcto." Dijo Asuka sabiendo que sería cosa suya que se viera obligado a participar.

"Bien creo que paso." Dijo él mientras se preparaba para irse.

"¿Que pasa no te sientes seguro?" Le pregunto Izayoi.

"No, soy muy inseguro." Dijo el sarcásticamente mientras se preparaba para irse.

"Mira esto como un juego donde pones a prueba tu orgullo." Le dijo intentando provocarle para que aceptara el desafío.

"Orgullo, Lo perdí hace mucho tiempo." Dijo refiriendo a un evento que supuso la pérdida de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. _[Sigo sin poder mirarte a la cara después de eso]_ Dijo la voz de su cabeza recordando dicho evento.

"Y Como dijo el conejo…." Dijo refiriéndose a una de las famosas frases de su dimensión.

"¿Yo que he dicho?" Fue interrumpida por Kurousagi haciendo que se parara.

"¿Qué? Tu no Bugs Bunny." Intento explicar el significado de la frase.

"¿Quién?" La chica del vestido rojo no entendía quien era ese.

"Looney Toons." El grupo ni siquiera reaccionaba a ese nombre.

"Warner Bros." Dijo el chico esperando que conociera a la productora más famosa de la franquicia. Pero ninguno reaccionaba.

 _[Colega si lo tienes que explicar el chiste pierde gracia]_

"Sabéis que olvidadlo." Dijo el antes de chasquear los dedos y de repente todo se movía más lento incluso los chicos que parecían estatuas congelada se movían más lentamente Entonces aprovecho para salir corriendo por el bosque utilizando la velocidad de sobrehumana de Dante.

 _[Espera ¿vamos a salir corriendo?]_ Le pregunto la voz de su cabeza mientras corrían por el bosque.

"Esa es la ideas y rápido." Le respondió mientras seguían corriendo "cogeré toda la distancia que pueda y cambiare."

Tras correr durante un par de minutos el tiempo volvió a la normalidad la resistencia y velocidad de Dante le fue muy útil ya que gano una distancia considerable del grupo del bosque.

"Bien Injustice God Amoung Us Flash." A continuación el chico corrió pero a una velocidad de un humano promedio mientras corría.

 **En el Lago**

"¿Dónde Está?" Pregunto Asuka mientas el chico no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿Su habilidad es el teletransporte?" Dijo Kurousagi mientras se preguntaba que había pasado.

"Kasukabe ¿por dónde se fue?" Dijo Izayoi a la chica de pelo corto que comenzó a utilizar su sentido del olfato.

"Su olor va por allí." Señalo el lugar donde había salido corriendo el chico.

"Kurousagi ve a por el rápido alguien con esa habilidad puede ser extremadamente útil hay que conseguir que venga con nosotros." Dijo el chico rubio.

Kurousagi asintió y su color de cabello cambiaba a rosa claro y salía corriendo y saltando tras él.

"¿Tanto te interesa su habilidad?" Le dijo Asuka de brazos cruzados.

"Pues claro piensa en lo que podríamos hacer con ella." Dijo el chico rubio mientras miraba la dirección donde se fueron.

"¿Tú quieres que se una a nosotros porque así podrás entrar y salir a placer de los baños y vestuarios femeninos verdad?" Una sonrisa maligna aparecía en rostro de Izayoi confirmando lo que su compañera estaba pensando.

 **Vuelta al bosque**

"Fu fu." El chico corría por el bosque cansado y la respiración se le hacía cada vez más y más pesada.

 _[Colega tienes que hacer más cardio]_

"Ca…lla…te." Dijo el jadeando como no había parado de correr

¿Cuánto…queda? Le pregunto mientras se paraba y se inclinaba cansado para coger mas oxigeno.

 _[12 segundos]_ Le dijo la voz de su cabeza mientras cogía aire

 _[A tu espalda]_

"¿Que pasa a mi espalda?" Entonces se viro para ver a Kurousagi estaba saltando y saltando moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente acercándose mas y mas aunque todavía quedaba una distancia considerable buscándolo"¿Pero qué?"

 _[10 segundos]_

"Imposible ¿cómo narices a?" Dijo sorprendido por la velocidad que llevaba dentro de nada lo iba a coger.

 _[Lo que a mí me sorprende que haya tenido tiempo de ir a la peluquería y teñirse el pelo]_ Dijo la voz de su cabeza viendo su cambio en su peinado. _[Parece que todavía no te ha visto hay que esconderse rápido sube a un árbol]_

Se subió a un árbol y se quedo de pie entre las ramas oculto tratando de no caerse.

 _[Quítate la chaqueta]_ Le hizo caso a su voz interior y se quito el abrigo _[Espera….Espera]_ le repetía la voz de su cabeza esperando el momento adecuado. _[Ahora.]_ A continuación dejo caer la chaqueta encima de ella justo en el momento que cubrió el Kurosusagi.

"¿Qué es esto no veo nada?" seguía saltando hasta que se choco con un árbol.

 _[Luz verde vamos vamos vamos]_

"Entonces el chico salto y desaprecio en destello blanco y negro y corrido todo el bosque saliendo a una velocidad increíble.

 _[Ves colega confía más en mi a fin de cuentas somos un equipo]_ "Pero esa era mi chaqueta favorita me gaste una pasta para hacerla idéntica...bueno casi idéntica al de Capucha Roja de Batman Arkham Knight." _[Cosplayer en serio primero te gastaste una pasta en esa chaqueta y luego en hacerte esa camisa del dMp de Ultimate Muscle]_ "Pero el negro nos queda bien y adelgaza." _[Touché]_ tras salir del bosque llego a una especie de puerta de piedra con dos tigres en los alterares de adorno rodead por un muro de piedra entro con su supervelocidad. Lo difícil al entrar fue esquivar a las persona que iban por la calle siguió corriendo. Hasta que…

 _[Niño]_ "¿Que niño?" Al ver a un niño de pelo verde se vio obligado a saltar fuera del camino pero debido a la velocidad su salto adquirió una gran distancia y salió volando hasta entrar en una casa donde había una chica bajita de pelo blanco y una mujer de cabello azul largo por fuera. "aaaaaaaaaaaaah." Entro por la puerta volando y se llevo por delante todo lo que encontró a su paso en sonido de cristales y golpes lleno el interior y parte del exterior mientras se oía los gritos de dolor. Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron indicando que había frenado.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijo la chica bajita de pelo blanco mientras entraban en la tienda que estaba destrozada la mayoría de objetos rotos y una marca en la pared de una silueta.

A continuación salió tambaleándose "¿Alguien apunto la matricula?" Dijo levantando el brazo y alzando la mano y con el dedo índice levantado antes de caer al suelo con ojos en espiral.

"Mi tienda, mi pared." Dijo la niña de pelo blanco mientras veía la destrucción causada. Finalmente el chico se incorporaba lentamente mientras aun estaba dolorido.

"Au au parece que estoy bien." Dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta que se percato de la niña con el pelo blanco que llevaba un kimono además de orejas puntiagudas y dos cuernos negro sus ojos eran amarillos que le recordaban a los de un gato.

"¿Una niña?" Dijo mirando a la chica que estaba delante de él. _[Tú también estas sintiendo esa aura asesina]_

A continuación estaba dentro de su sala de de aspecto antiguo tradicional japonés sentado de rodillas mientras la chica pequeña y la mujer que llevaba un delantal blanco y el pelo recogido con un moño y ojos azules llegaban casi el pecho por los lados lo miraban con miradas serias y enfadadas.

"Lo siento." Dijo él mientras estaba sentado de rodillas. Le seguían mirando enfadas "Es que no veía por donde iba." "Se me cruzo en medio no veía por donde iba y la visión túnel." Seguía tratando de excusarse.

"Eso me da igual tienes idea de los daños que has causado objetos con historia destruidos, valiosos objetos espero que tu comunidad se haga cargo de las reparaciones y de suministrarme el coste de los objetos que has roto." Dijo la chica de pelo blanco algo que sorprendió al chico ya que esperaba que la dueña fuera la mujer de cabello azul.

"Comunidad ¿qué es eso? y no tengo ni una moneda." El no sabía dónde estaba así que no sabía lo que era una comunidad ni la moneda de ese mundo.

"¿Es que ese no es el símbolo de tu comunidad?" Le pregunto viendo el logo de su camiseta ¿Es una comunidad de un rey demonio?" Sabía que el término Demon hacía referencia a Demonio en Inglés.

"¿Esto?" Dijo mientras se agarra la camisa por debajo y tiraba de ella haciendo que el logo fuera más visible "¿Es que soy fan Ultimate Muscle y me gustaba tanto la camisa del dMp que pague para que mi hicieran una _._ " _[No recuerdo que te preguntara por la historia de tu vida]_

"Pues entonces trabajaras hasta que salte las deuda a partir de ya." Dijo la chica con el pelo blanco mientras abría un abanico de azul claro con el símbolo de dos soldado idénticos con espadas desenvainados pegados de frente el uno del otro.

"A trabajar." Le ordeno ella mientras cerraba su abanico y lo apuntaba a él.

"Lo siento pero no." Dijo él mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

"¿Sabes quién soy yo mocoso?" Le pregunto refiriéndose a su reputación como gerente del Thousand Eye y de Master Floor.

"No, ¿sabes tú quien soy yo?" Le pregunto él a ella.

"No." Dijo ella sinceramente.

"De acurdo entonces. Luego si no sabes quién soy no puedes hacerme nada a sí que me piro." Dijo él mientras se preparaba para irse pero fue interrumpido por Shiroyasha

"No lo creo." Dijo ella con palabras amenazantes mientras enseñaba una carta azul celeste.

Entonces el suelo el chico desapareció y cayó a un vació antes de ser bañado por una luz que lo cegó cuando se recupero completamente estaba en medio de una montaña rodeado de arboles con una nevada muy intensa que le estaba congelando. Se llevo las manos a los hombros envolviendo en un abrazo sobre sí mismo.

"No tiene gracia soy propenso a los catarros." Dijo él mientras se estaba congelando.

"Es uno de mis tableros de juego la elección es tuya puedo mantenerte aquí prisionero hasta que se te enfrié la mente y veas la más claras las cosas." Viendo al chico mostró una sonrisa arrogante antes de volver a hablar.

"Yo soy Shiroyasha la Rey Demonio de la noche Blanca y el espíritu del sol uno de los muchos Reyes Demonio de Little Garden." "Entonces ¿Vas a ser buen chico y vas a trabajar para pagar tu deuda? o ¿tengo que obligarte?"

 _[Bah Reyes demonio pudimos con Mundus que lanzaba estrellas podemos con una loli que manipula el hielo no puede ser más difícil que Cerberus o Sub-Zero]_ Le decía la voz de su cabeza totalmente confiada.

"Tu ganas." Dijo mientras le salía humo por la boca a causa del frió.

 _[Te has rendido una loli eres patético]_ Le dijo la voz de su cabeza indicando lo patético que había sido. Ahora habían vuelto después de salir de ese tablero de juegos a la sala. Y llegaron al interior de la tienda.

"Cállate no podía transformarme en Dante me habría congelado en esos cinco minutos." _[Eras el jodido Flash el ser más rápido de DC su habilidad de Injustice le permite ralentizar el tiempo igual que el Quicksilver se mueve a p**a velocidad luz y me dice que no puedes con ella]_ "Nunca me he movido tan rápido además debido a la rapidez es por lo que nos hemos visto metidos en este lió."Mientras discutía consigo mismo ella Shiroyasha ignorando su enajenación mental le dio su primera orden.

"Empieza por recoger todo el desas…" Usando su supervelocidad recogió todo lo que estaba por el suelo lo barrio y fregó dejándolo todo impecable y brillante como nuevo antes de que Shiroyasha pudiera terminar.

"Fresco y con aroma a limón. Bien ha sido un día muy productivo te mencionare en mi curriculum adiós." Dijo él mientras se preparaba para irse.

"De eso nada con un día no cubres ni una cuarta parte de lo que rompiste." Le dijo ella mientras abría su abanico.

"No fastidies." El se quejo de nuevo.

"Por otro lado me vienes bien con ese _gift_ tuyo me puede ser muy útil a la hora de repartir."

"¿Que es un _gift_?" Pregunto el desconcertado.

"Me estás diciendo que estas en Little Garden ¿y nadie te ha explicado que es un _gift_?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"eh…No." Dijo el _[Si hubieras dejado hablar a la playboy]_ "¡Déjame en paz bastante problemas tengo ya!" _[Pero es que es la verdad.]_ Mientras estaba en una discusión consigo mismo la niña y la mujer lo miraban desconcertadas.

¿Con quién estás hablando? Le pregunto ella.

"Con una voz en mi cabeza que solo yo puedo oír y no sé qué es eso de _gift_ pero si quieres decir que si es una habilidad si es uno de las de ellos."

"¿De ellos?" Eso sorprendió brevemente a la gerente de la tienda " _Interesante._ " Pensó para sí misma.

"Si quieres puedo….." A cierta distancia de la tienda con sus orejas fueron capaces de oír una voz una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y salió corriendo fuera de la tienda a una velocidad increíble mientras chillaba "¡KUROUSAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"¿Qué le pasa?" Le Pregunto a la mujer de cabello azul mientras oía el sonido de algo estampándose contra el suelo y el grito de una chica.

"Kurousagi y sus niños problemáticos." Dijo ella si apenas emoción.

"¿Kurousagi?" Se quedo pensativo pensando donde había conocido a alguien con ese nombre. _[La playboy.]_ La voz de su cabeza le dijo lo que quería saber su reacción solo fue "Mierda." Busco rápido una salida pero la única salida era la puerta de la tienda. "¿El baño?" Pregunto a la mujer que le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba.

 _[¿Por qué nos escondemos?]_ "Porque no quiero tener más problemas con la jefa." _[¿Jefa?]_ "Si hasta que le paguemos la deuda será nuestra jefa tenía mucha curiosidad si lo sumas lo más probable es que nos obligue a hacer un _gift game_ con ellos y no quiero meterme en nada de eso." _[Tranquilo ya oíste a la peli azul luego se conocen luego de lo último que hablaran será de ti porque no saben que te conocen]_ "Buen argumento." [ _Claro para que eso pasara esto tendría que ser una historia cutre donde un enfrentamiento se vería completamente forzado]_ "Es verdad." _[Ves ahora salimos y cuando oigamos que se van salimos disparados como Flash contamos 800 y volvemos a entrar]_ El chico asintió varias veces de acuerdo consigo mismo y finalmente salió del baño allí estaba la asistente de Shiroyasha esperándole.

" Shiroyasa-sama te llama." Le dijo ella en tono frió e inexpresivo.

"¿Qué decías?" Le pregunto a su cabeza a la que ella con voz de inocencia dijo. [Mea culpa] A continuación estaba buscando la manera de salir de ahí ¿Y si cambio a Smoke o Reptile y me hago invisible? _["No te daría tiempo, oye y si salimos corriendo total que van hacer poner precio a nuestra cabeza. Oye es verdad si eres Flash ¿por qué no saliste corriendo? Desde el principio]_ "Pero ¿por qué siempre me dices las cosas a posteriori?" _[Yo me adapto a la circunstancia]_ _"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"_ le pregunto mientras camina poco a poco a la habitación

"Date prisa." Le dijo la asistente para que se espabilara.

-Suspiro- "Con permiso."El entro a la habitación corriendo la puerta mientras pasaba mientras ahí estaban Shiroyasha y El grupo de antes sentados sobre sus rodillas mientras le miraba lo que más le llamo la atención al chico fue que Yo tenía un lado suyo su chaqueta.

"Oh." Dijo Kurousagi mientras veía al chico entra por la puerta "Así que estaba aquí." Después que ella no volviera los chicos decidieron ir a buscarla y se la encontraron batallando con la chaqueta del chico incapaz de quítasela cuando se la quitaron de encima aprovecharon el sentido del olfato de Kasukabe que les guio hasta el barrio de Shiroyasha y cuando ella salió antes y entraron a su tienda comentaron que estaban buscando a un recién llegado y ella le hablo de su nuevo empleado forzado.

"¿Así que es él?" Dijo Shiroyasha mientras miraba para los No Names y volvía a mirar al chico.

"Si nos lo encontramos en el bosque pensábamos desafiare a un Gift Game pero el muy cobarde huyo." Dijo Izayoi lanzándole una mirada arrogante como diciendo hiciste bien porque te habría machacado.

 _[Te están provocando]_ "Lo sé."

"Pensábamos que tal vez podrías unirte pero no queremos a alguien así en nuestra comunidad tan rastrero que sale corriendo ante la mas mínima dificultad." Dijo Asuka apartando la mirada de él hacia un lado.

"Miau." maulló el gato.

"Si las ratas hacen cualquier cosa para salvar el pellejo." Yo tradujo lo que dijo el gato.

"Grrrr" el gruñía por como hablaban de él mientras su voz intentaba calmarlo. _[Piedra y palos pueden doler pero sus palabras no nos dañaran.]_

"Miau." El gato volvió a maullar _[Se acabo. No dudes cárgatelo]_ Le dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Tras unos minutos en silencio finalmente Shiroyasha hablo. "Bien hagamos un _Gift Game_ para pasar el rato." Dijo ella mientras se abanicaba.

"Veo que venir aquí no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo." Dijo Izayoi chocando su puño con su mano mientras él, Yo y Asuka se levantaron de sus asientos.

"Es que yo no tengo nada que decir." Una mirada fría y despiadada de Shiroyasha fue toda la respuesta que recibió que decía como un atrévete a negarte.

"¿Lo tienes?" Le pregunto ella con malicia mientras tapaba su boca con su abanico.

"No señora." Dijo el después de tragar saliva. Si algo le habían enseñado los videojuegos es que nunca había que llevarle la contraria a una mujer o las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

A continuación Shiroyasha saco una carta azul celeste y el grupo fue transportado hacia un tablero de juegos era un suelo cubierto de hielo en un terreno claro despejado con una gran montaña al fondo rodeado por mas montañas y arboles nevados el cielo era oscuro y se veía la luna en el fondo.

Tras recuperase del shock el chico levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta a Shiroyasha. "¿Puedo hacer una petición?"

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto ella.

"Nada era para si me podían devolver mi chaqueta." Kasukabe la cogió y se acerco a hacia él y se la entrego en la mano.

"Gracias." y se puso su chaqueta negra y volvió a ponerse la capucha.

"De nada." Dijo ella antes de volver con el grupo.

"Bien ahora es hora de que sepas que es un Gift Game. Kurouasgi." Dijo Shiroyasha pensando que ya que iba a participar en uno debería saber lo que era y conocer el riesgo que suponía perder.

"Seguramente ya lo has notado pero tú no eres un simple humano." Ella comenzó a explicar.

"Puedes por favor ir directa al grano." Dijo él con los brazos cruzados esperando a que acabara.

"Si bueno veras lo Gift Games son juegos competitivos en que se usan esas bendición que tienes incluso puedes aportarlas. Little Garden fue creado como escenario para dichos juegos. También puedes apostar dinero,terrenos,derechos,prestigio o personas." Mientras ella empezaba a explicar el chico dejo de prestarle atención hablando con la voz de tu cabeza.

 _[Sigo pensando que esto es la dimensión hentai]_ "¿Por qué?" _[Bueno la chica de pecho prominente, la loli, la clásica chica de alta cuna que termina violada y convertida en ninfómana, la zoofílica y el chico suple la parte yaoi]_

" _Esto no….¡Es un jodido mundo hentai!" [¡Y QUE DIOS NOS AMPARE COMO HAYA TENTACLE O PEOR TENTACLE YAOI!]_ "Ahora sí que tengo miedo."Incomprensiblemente unas imágenes de monstruos con tentáculo apareció en su mente y pensaba por los hentais visto lo terrible que podría ser esa situación. _[¡Para para no quiero ver eso! ¡No no! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!] Chillaba desesperado por que dejara de imaginar esas cosas en su cabeza._

"Hay de diferentes tipos. Sin embargo no vas a entenderlo solo porque te los explique." Ella concluyo su explicación sin saber que el chico había dejado de prestarle atención hace un par de minutos. Kurousagi mira al chico que tenía una mirada de terror en sus ojos como si hubiera visto el fantasma de un difunto.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto finalmente salió del shock de su el trauma de su imaginación se dirigió al Kurousagi.

"Espera si me retan tengo derecho a elegir el juego ¿no?" Tras volver al mundo el chico eso Pregunto el creyendo que ese sería un derecho o algo así.

"¿Es que no me has escuchado lo que te he dicho?" Le pregunto la indignada Kurousagi después de que se tomo la molestia de explicarle lo que era un Gift Game.

"Si" _[No]_ Respondió pero contrario a la voz de su cabeza.

"Ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo. Además todavía no han decidido lo que se va a apostar ni quien será el _host_ ni cómo en qué consistirá." Dijo Kurousagi.

"Está bien para nosotros no supone ninguna diferencia." Dijo Izayoi ya que era su primera vez no le importaba darle algo de ventaja al chico. Asuka y Yo asintieron estando de acuerdo.

"Dado que yo lo propuse haré de host solo tenemos que estipular las condiciones." Dijo Shiroyasha mientras esperaba con curiosidad lo que iba a escoger el chico.

"Bien ¿sabéis lo que es una Survivor Series?"

"Eso es un término de lucha libre básicamente es un combate donde se lucha hasta que un equipo se queda sin miembros." Izayoi explicaba al resto.

"Bien que os parece esto una Game Survivor Series uno contra uno el que se quede sin miembros pierde solo que en será de Gift Game ambos tenemos que estar de acuerdo para decidir el juego si yo os gano a todos gano yo, si pierdo un solo juego ganáis vosotros. "¿Os parece bien?"

"Está bien pero eres consciente que de hacerlo así tendrás que ganar 4 juegos." Dijo Izayoi de acurdo con las condiciones.

"Lo sé." Dijo el chico arrogantemente.

"No tengo ninguna objeción." Dijo Asuka con sus brazos cruzados.

Yo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

[Te recuerdo que necesitamos 5 minutos y una cosa más pide que se al azar]

"¿Por qué?" _[Mejor porque así es más interesante]_

"Bien pero 2 cosas más dado, que vosotros soy cuatro y yo soy uno." El empiezo a caminar para ganar la atención de todos mientras movía su mano derecha en un movimiento circular "No os importara darme 10 minutos de descanso después de cada juego." _[Pero si solo necesitamos 5 cinco….Oh ya entiendo]_

"No eso es mucho tiempo y me aburriría demasiado. Además tu mismo elegiste que fuera un Serie de Supervivencia. " Dijo Izayoi estaba dispuesto a darle ventaja pero diez minutos sin hacer nada era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

"¿O es que tiene algo que ver con tu habilidad por lo que quieres tanto tiempo?" Le pregunto al chico.

"No es que mi recuperación es….algo lenta." El chico tardo mas en responder indicando que ya había perdido parte de la guerra psicológica y había dado una pista demasiado grande a sus rivales.

Izayoi levanto su mano y levanto 3 de sus dedos "Tres minutos antes de empezar cada juego."

"Siete." Le replico el chico.

"Cuatro." Dijo Izayoi levantando otro dedo más.

"Seis." Dijo el chico.

"Cinco y es mi última oferta." Fue la última respuesta de Izayoi.

"Argh bien vosotros ganáis cinco minutos." _[No puedo creer que haya funcionado]_

"Sabes que eso es lo que quería desde el principio verdad." Le comento Asuka dando se cuenta de la estrategia básica de negocios duplicar la cantidad deseada para ir bajando hasta la cantidad requerida.

"Lo sé pero es por darle una oportunidad además llegados hasta este punto quiero saber cuál es su habilidad." Le respondió Izayoi que había visto detrás del patético intento del chico.

Vale una cosa mas ¿qué os parece si vuestro participante se decide al alzar?" Les pregunto a ellos que les parecía su idea.

"¿Y porque íbamos a aceptar eso?" Le pregunto Asuka.

"Simple así es más interesante." Dijo él con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

"Buen punto bien aceptamos." Dijo Izayoi.

"Bueno y respecto al premio bueno ¿qué queréis vosotros?" Les pregunto al grupo que iban a pedir si le ganaban.

"Simple si ganamos tendrás que acatar una orden de cada uno de nosotros." Dijo Izayoi así podrían pedirle que se uniera a ellos y aun tendrían 3 ordenes más que darle.

"Claro y si gano yo las tres chicas se convertirán en modelos de lencería para la jefa." Dijo él en broma pero de una manera que parecía completamente natural. Causando que las tres chicas se sorprendieran y gritaran "¡¿Eh?!"

"Tú…" Shiroyasha empezó a acercarse al chico poco a poco asuntándolo.

"Espera era una broma una broma solo estaba siendo sarcástico." Dijo él mientras se encogía para prepararse para lo que viniera y entonces Shiroyasha agarro al chico por el cuello y empezó a zarandearlo de adelante y hacia atrás violentamente. "¡Si ganas este Gift Game te perdono la deuda te pago el triple de 6 meses de trabajo y te puedes llevar gratis lo que quieras de la tienda!" Dijo sin parar de zarandear al chico de atrás hacia adelante dándole varios incentivos para que ganara mientras seguía balanceándolo.

"Pensándolo bien cuatro contra uno no es muy justo mejor me paso a su bando para que se más equilibrada la balanza." Dijo Izayoi mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el del chico pero fue parado por Asuka y Kurousagi "Tu quieto aquí." Dijeron al mismo tiempo tras poner las manos en los hombros Izayoi.

"Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto Shiroyasha ya que era lo único que faltaba para poder empezar el juego. El chico miro hacia el suelo antes de levantar un poco triste la mirada y decir que "Yo no tengo nombre." Esa declaración sorprendió a todos no podían creer que no tenía algo tan común tan básico y normal como un nombre.

"No tienes nombre pero si es algo que tiene todo el mundo." Repitió Kurousagi.

"Pues nuestra comunidad no tiene." Yo recordó a Kurousagi que actuó como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

"Simplemente lo olvide." Dijo con una sonrisa pero no era de felicidad era de una falsa sonrisa mientras por dentro se lo comía la tristeza que mas da solo es un nombre algo tan común que tienen todas las personas pero él no algo tan común que al no tenerlo le hacía distinto al resto y por eso siempre se sentía desplazado y sin lugar como si fuera un bicho raro que no encajaba en ningún lado ni siquiera ahí donde la gente era casi tan rara como él. "Es una historia muy larga prefiero omitirla." Todos le miraron en silencia ellos habían notado esa sonrisa falsa pero decidieron olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

"Entonces te inscribiré como No Name." Dijo Shiroyasha restándole importancia al asunto.

"Así que Los No Names contra el No Name." Dijo Izayoi completamente ajeno y con las manos en los bolsillos queriendo empezar y calmar su aburrimiento.

[ _Vaya que rápido han pasado del tema_ ] "Bueno ganemos de una vez esto para irnos de aquí." [ _A donde_ ] "A casa." [ _No sabemos si hay alguien que pueda devolvernos a casa_ ] Le dijo la voz de su cabeza mientras tratan de pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera de ahí completamente seguro de que iba a ganar.

 **Gift Game Survivor**

 **Participantes: No Names vs No Name**

 **Reglas:**

 **1** El área abarcara todo el tablero de juegos creado por el Host.

 **2** Para ganar hay que eliminar a todos los miembros del equipo contrario mediante Gift Games.

 **3** El participante de los No Names será elegido al azar.

 **4** Se disputaran los Gift Games necesarios para que haya un ganador.

 **5** Ambas partes deben de estar de acuerdo en el Gift Game.

 **6** Si un miembro de los No Names pierde quedara eliminado y no podrá participar en otro.

 **7** Antes de cada Gift Game habrá 5 minutos de preparación.

 **8** Si cualquiera de los participantes recibe ayuda exterior se anulara el juego y dicho participante será eliminado.

 **Condiciones**

 **No Names:** Ganar 1 Gift Games.

 **No Name:** Ganar 4 Gift Games.

 **Premio:**

 **No Names:** Cada miembro de los No Names participantes tendrá derecho a darle una orden al No Name y deberá cumplirla sin posibilidad de negación.

 **No Name:** Las integrantes femeninas de los No Names tendrán que hacer de modelos de lencería para Shiroyasha.

 **Juramento:**

 **Cada participante respetara y se adhiera a las reglas y se abstendrá de romperlas. Una vez el juego haya sido decidido se respetara el resultado.**

"Espera ¿lo pusiste de verdad?" Le pregunto Kurousagi al chico.

"Ella me soborno para hacerlo." Dijo señalando a Shiroyasha.

"Solo bromeaba."Dijo Shiroyasha abriendo su abanico ocultándose parte de su rostro "Pero ya que esta hecho lo dejaremos así." Dijo apartando la mirada del resto.

"Pero si gano la deuda saldada ¿no?" Le pregunto esperando que así se librara de una vez por todas la idea de trabajar no le atraía queriendo librarse cuanto antes de la deuda que le ataba a la que él calificaba como Jefa.

"No puedes hacer eso." Le dijo Kurousagi no queriendo convertirse en modelo de lencería para Shioyasha ni participar en sus siniestras intenciones.

"Los has olvidado señorita _"Judge Master"._ Ambas partes prometen respetar las reglas y el resultado. Dejando sin habla a Kurousagi.

"Bueno no importa solo tenemos que ganar ¿no?" Dijo Asuka sin perder su aire de superioridad completamente segura de ganar.

Yo asintió estando de acuerdo con Asuka.

 _[Espera entonces lo de la lencería iba enserio o no]_ "No lo sé, te juro que ya ni sé lo que está pasando _." [Pues sabes lo que creo que esta tan segura de que vamos a perder que prácticamente le daba igual que poner en el papel]_ " _Eso también puede ser verdad._ " Pensó él mientras se preparaba para saber quién sería el primero.

Entonces El Geass Roll apareció encima de Asuka indicando que ella había sido la elegida para el primer juego entonces se acerco al chico.

 _[Analicemos a nuestro primer rival chica joven entre 14 y 15 años pelo largo vestido rojo lleva guantes a primera vista una chica pija recomiendo ¿sabes en que tienes que convertirte?]_ Le pregunto la voz de su cabeza tras haber analizado al oponente que tenía delante. El chico se acerco a Asuka para decidir el siguiente juego.

"¿Bien que te parece si lo hacemos en plan lucha libre?" Le pregunto a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Lucha libre ¿quieres una pelea sin reglas?." Ella no estaba familiarizada con el término al ser de una época más antigua que el chico

"No en la lucha libre gana el que ponga al suelo los hombros su oponente haciendo que su espalda toque el suelo y ponerse arriba de él hasta que el árbitro de 3 palmadas o le haga abandonar. "¿Te vale ese juego?" le explico las condiciones y le pregunto si estaba conforme.

"Acepto."Dijo Asuka sin perder la confianza en sí misma.

 **Gift Game Survivor Round 1**

 **Participantes:** Asuka Kudou vs No Name

 **Reglas**

 **1** El área abarcara todo el tablero de juegos creado por el Host.

 **2** Se harán validas y aplicables las reglas del Gift Game Survivor.

 **Condiciones**

 **Ambos**

 **1** Para vencer hay que mantener los hombros de su oponente contra el suelo, colocar cualquier parte del cuerpo sobre él y el host de 3 palmadas el suelo.

 **2** Si uno de los participantes dicta que se rinde será declarado perdedor.

 **Juramento:**

 **Cada participante respetara y se adhiera a las reglas y se abstendrá de romperlas. Una vez el juego haya sido decidido se respetara el resultado.**

"Mortal Kombat Reptile" Tras decir el nombre el chico se sento en el suelo y se quito sus zapatillas.

"¿Por qué te quitas tu zapatos?" Le pregunto a Asuka mientras veía como el chico se los quitaba y los tiraba a un lado.

"No quiero romperos" Dijo él cuando se puso de pie pero olvido donde estaba "Au que frió que frió." Dijo él mientras empezaba a trotando sin moverse del sitio causando a Asuka que una gota de sudo cayera detrás de ella mientras miraba esa escena.

En unos minutos La piel del chico se volvió verde pálido sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y sus pupilas formaron luna fina línea también su dentadura cambio y sus dientes y uñas se afilaron se pudo apreciar como el tamaño sus pies cambiaron el chico hizo bien pues sus zapatillas hubieran sido rotas en proceso.

"¿Es un Hombre Reptil? " Dijo Izayoi se preguntaba al resto y así mismo tras ver la transformación del chico.

"Da miedo." Dijo Kurousagi mientras se escondía detrás del resto asustada.

"No te preocupes a los reptiles le gustan los conejos" Dijo Yo.

"Si los consideran muy sabrosos." Dijo Izayoi mientras se reía para torturar a Kurousagi y ver como se intensificaba su miedo.

Mientras tanto Asuka miraba a su oponente estudiándolo.

" _Terminare rápido será solo cuestión de ordenar que se acueste en el suelo y ponerme arriba de él."_ Tras mirar por un momento el cuerpo reptiliano del chico decidió cambiar de idea. _"Mejor le digo que abandone directamente."_

 _[Bien recuerda la estrategia que hablamos no podrá soportarlo y abandonara la pelea y una menos de la que preocuparse]_ El chico asintió a su yo interior y se preparo.

"Comenzad."

"Abando…." -Splash- Antes de que Asuka pudiera dar una orden el chico le lanzo una sustancia verde le impacto en la cara a Asuka.

"¿Le acaba de?" Pregunto Kurousagi ya que no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Si." Dijo Shiroyasha viendo la escena.

"Eso es lo que te espera si te enfrentas a mi te escupiré y escupiere hasta convertirte en un charco de esputos así que yo que tu abandonaría antes de que….." comenzó a contarle su estrategia siendo una niña pija como supuso obviamente le daría tanto asco que abandonaría para ir a ducharse o cambiarse pero su habla fue detenido por algo con una inmensa cantidad de espíritu asesino que emanaba de Asuka.

"¡DEAN!." Chillo mostrando una carta que se ilumino entonces comenzó a aparecer un símbolo de un sol brillante que comenzó a brillar en luz purpura rodeado por marcas.

Un gigante de metal naranja con el símbolo de un sol y único ojo aparecía de la nada mientras se levantaba la presión de sus pies hacia estallar el suelo y su símbolo y ojo se iluminaban.

"Mierda." Dijo mientras miraba la escena.

 _[Sabes podíamos haberla atacado antes de que lo convocara en vez de quedarnos quietos mirando sin hacer nada, claro que eso violaría la ley de transformación del anime]_ El chico volvió a mirar al Golem anaranjado mientras tragaba saliva y comenzaba a sudar. [Vale tiene un mecha gigante y que podemos con ella]

"¿Como de jodidos estamos?" Le pregunto a la voz de su cabeza queriendo hacerse una idea que el tenia ya bastante clara. _[Mas que la distancia final de la teoría de La Muerte Térmica del Universo]_

"¿El objetivo no era ver que poder tenia para ver si nos podía ser útil?" Pregunto Kurouasagi mientras veía la invocación de Dean.

"Bueno no podemos hacer nada si interferimos contara como derrota además si no es capaz de lidiar con algo como esto entonces no merece la pena que se una a nosotros." Dijo Izayoi mientras miraba el enfrentamiento.

"Pero es extraño pensaba que su habilidad era el teletransporte." Dijo Kurousagi preguntándose como lo pudo haber hecho antes.

"Algunos reptiles pueden hipnotizar a sus víctimas quizás nos hipnotizo de alguna manera." Dijo Yo mientras veía la escena.

"No tiene que haber algo mas a fin de cuentas su piel no cambio además de esa condición suya de los cinco minutos antes de cada enfrentamiento." Trasmitía sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras determinaba el poder y naturaleza del Gift del chico. _"¿Pero Reptile y Mortal Kombat? creo que la he oído antes es el título de un videojuego o una película."_ Izayoi pensaba estaba familiarizado con el titulo pero nunca demostró demasiado interés en ellos. Aunque ya había intuido más o menos por donde iba habilidad de el chico _."Su habilidad es como la de Kasukabe."_ Pensó para sí mismo.

"Chúpate esta parodia de Yu-Gi-Oh combinada con Digimon." El chico disparo un escupitajo de ácido que choco en la rodilla del gigante resultado fue una mancha minúscula verde en la rodilla de gigante. "¿Y ahora qué?"

 _[Pues como diría Shorty de Scary Movie.….Corre Zo**a Correeee]_

"¡Ataca!" Ella de ordeno a gigante mecánico que lanzo su puñetazo contra el chico reptil.

 _[Caballero no ha sido un placer haberle conocido]_ De repente la empezó a escucharse en su cabeza el violín de **Más cerca Dios de ti.** Como símbolo de que ya su contraparte se había rendido y solo esperaba el inminente final como el músico de Titacnic que tocaba mientras el barco se hundía.

"¡ME HAS VUELTO A FALLAR CEREBRO!" Chillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza Entonces el puño de Dean impacto contra el suelo destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en la zona donde había impactado.


End file.
